


And I Would Be Your Slave

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Submission, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: monarobot asked:But how about hot prompts like Sarah wanting Jareth on top but him still being completely at her mercy/ fully enthralled by his Queen/under her command





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monarobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarobot/gifts).



Sarah was in a submissive mood tonight - but so was Jareth. To begin with this had posed somewhat of a problem. Before they'd figured things out, the pair had played 'rock paper scissors' to determine who would get their way.

The more Jareth lost, the more grumpy he became. And it was when he was supposed to be working out a strategy for his armies, that he instead spent the day planning how he could twist the situation to his advantage.

Jareth stroked his bulge through his tights, a smirk at his lips. "Yes, that will do."

 

* * *

 

Sarah had once again papered his rock, and Jareth was on top of his Queen. She squirmed happily, her hips rising to meet his every now and then.

Jareth's plan was immediately set into motion, and he straightened, watching her writhe about. His hips slowed down, and her brow furrowed.

"Jareth..." Sarah growled. When he stopped completely, her hands grabbed at his arms. "Don't stop..." Her voice was a soft whine, and it took all of his self control not to obey her.

"Sarah." He crooned, offering her one single thrust. "My beautiful Queen." Sarah made another needy sound. "I have a proposition for you..."

Green eyes stared into his suspiciously. "What kind of proposition..?"

"Every time one of us comes, we switch." He grinned, thrusting deeply again. Sarah's knees knocked. "I will dominate first of course - and then you." His lips were nipping at her neck. "Pretty please..?" He added, glad when Sarah scoffed.

"Yeah, alright..."

It turned out this sort of game was actually a lot of fun. Sarah would do her best to coax Jareth into orgasm when he subbed; eager for that switch. And he in turn would dom her so deliciously that she never lasted long.

Sarah whined as another climax rippled through her, causing her toes to curl and her back to arch. Jareth held her as she came down, pressing kisses to her throat. "Enjoying yourself, Precious?" He hummed.

"Fuck yes..." Her voice was ragged from the cries and screams he'd forced out of her.

"I think it's my turn, yes..?" Sarah hummed, nodding.

"But stay on top, slave..." The way Jareth shuddered at that had her grinning. "You are to pleasure your Queen, is that clear?"

"Yes..." The goblin's voice was barely above a whisper, and seconds later one of Sarah's hands spanked him.

"Yes, what..?" Jareth whined. "Yes, **what?"** She barked.

"Yes, my Queen..."

"That's better..." Sarah's hand smoothed over the abused skin before pinching it roughly. "Now get moving."

Jareth didn't hesitate, his hips filling Sarah with rhythmic thrusts. Though she may have been beneath him, it was obvious as to who was really in control. Jareth watched her writhe, never stopping.

"Thank you..." He then whispered. Sarah moaned with satisfaction - that kind of tactic never failed to get her hot and bothered. Her hands ran up and down his arms before settling on his thighs, urging him into a faster pace.

"What is your purpose?" Sarah was now grabbing at his flesh, her climax within touching distance.

"To serve you, my Queen." He reached down, caressing her face. "You, and _only_ you. Forever." Sarah cried out, almost there. His other hand fondled the space between her legs as he continued to thrust. "I'm so thankful that you chose me." Another cry. "It's such an honour..."

Sarah was over the edge seconds later. Jareth felt her squeeze and flutter around his cock, and watched her sweaty body as it writhed and twitched with each aftershock.

The Goblin King was about to ask if Sarah was ready to switch again, but she was pulling him close, rushed breathless kisses silencing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if it's a little short ;;


End file.
